Defend the Crib: Part I
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Defend the Crib: Part I is the fourth episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot A series of unfortunate events have occurred on SBFW. Users such as PolarTem and Calaz have left the wiki. Unjust globals have been given out. Their only safe haven, the crib, has been infiltrated by the menace known as FANDOM. The nicknamed nostril fucker, Bigfoot, has arrived almost the same time as these events have occurred. Many believe this simply cannot be a coincidence– or is Bigfoot actually innocent? Transcript Intro (March 14th, 2018) SBCA: 'you guys want to make something relevant again? '''Chris Brown: '''Lil Dicky '''Lil Dicky: '''Chris Brown '''Bigfoot: '''I can make your youtube channel relevant by making it reach 1k subs '''SBCA: '''how? '''Bigfoot: '''just invite me to your discord '''SBCA: '''lol no '???: 'How about me? '''Bigfoot: '''sure '''SBCA: '''wtf no '???: ''https://discord.gg/DKSKc6C'' *bigfoot has joined the crib, seems OP, please nerf!* 'Bigfoot: '@everyone BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH BLEH 'Golfpecks: '''OMG WHO INVITED BIGFOOT?! ''*intro over* --- The Kelp: Volume III, Issue I FANDOM Globals 4 Users Following Excessive Use of the F-Word R Content Prohibited Following the Global Bans of 2 Users According to Study by The Terrible Travis, "Masturbation Counts as Excersise" Freaky Friday by Lil Dicky feat. Chris Brown Tops Spotify's Viral 50 Chart ''---'' 'Jasbre: '''everything's been going terrible on SBFW, everybody's being globalled just for saying the f-word '''SpongeBot: '''No wonder calaz, polar, and hell, even tyce left '''SeemsGood: '''This is all Travis' fault! Down with Travis! He made all the old users leave! '''Vanessa: '''no '''Travis: '''tbh i made the wiki great again '''SpongeBot: '''lol how would u know, travis' proposals actually kept the wiki activity alive '''Kelpy: '''who actually makes fanon anymore '''Jasbre: '''ehem '''SeemsGood: '''alright since you people agree on travis being great, he should make a promotion proposal again! '''SeemsGood: '''oh wait, screw you kelpy geek! Down with Kelpy G! '''SpongeBot: '''please stop '''SeemsGood: '''okay then, but never forget, fandom might catch us for the scene where travis fondles with vanessa '''Vanessa and Travis: '''fuck you ''Vanessa and Travis have been banned across the FANDOM network... 'Vanessa: '''Well, as long as it has nothing to do with the discord, we'll be fine. '''Jack: '''lol I haven't been on the wiki since calaz's sister caught him fapping '''Travis: '''well, it ''does ''count as excersise, according to my latest poll '''Jasbre: '''Uh, how about us who edit quite a lot on SBFW? '''Kelpy: '''in short, you guys are fucked '''Bigfoot: '''Raptors rule, bow down before your new master '''SBCA: '''i'm supreme leader here, also warriors > raptors '''Bigfoot: '''STOP '''PenisMan: '''someone please stop bigfoot '''Bigfoot: '''PENISMAN IS WEAK '''Vanessa: '''stfu nostril fucker '''SBCA: '''rockets > raptors '''Bigfoot: '''YOU INFERIAL BAG OF SALT! '''SpongeBot: '''nostril fucker '''SBCA: '''now, come on guys, let's be rational '''SBCA: '''we must use this time to reflect on our sins, as it is indeed the week the Lord has made '''Bigfoot: '''ew '''SBCA: '*scoff* how dare you, i am God's Princess and i shall not let you--- 'Bigfoot: '''YOU FRICKING PIECE OF SHIT! '''SpongeBot: '''please fuck off asap tnx '???: 'you all have fucked up '''SeemsGood: '''what the fuck? ''SeemsGood has been banned across the FANDOM network... 'SBCA: '''wait, what? '''Bigfoot: '''huh? '''Vanessa: '''you nostril fucker, why bring the crib into this? '''Bigfoot: '''YOU PIECE OF SALT, IT WASN'T ME! '''Vanessa: '''pretty sure even if your friend scopey said the f-word, he'd be banned '''Scopey: '''fuck ''Scopey has been banned across the FANDOM network... 'Bigfoot: '''SEE! '''Vanessa: '''Luis? '''SBCA: '''oh no, you're not going to blame me, aren't you? '''Bigfoot: '''HAH YOU NAZI '''SpongeBot: '''why would he do it though? '''SBCA: '^ 'Vanessa: '''but who else would it be? '''SBCA: '''wait a minute, scopey doesn't even have a wikia account '''Bigfoot: '... 'SpongeBot: '''no, i'm siding with bigfoot on this '''SBCA: '''wait, what? '''Bigfoot: '''MAKE A SHOW DEDICATED TO ME '''SpongeBot: '''done: '''Jasbre: '''what the frick is happening '''Kelpy: '''lol this is why i left the wiki '''Calaz: '''should we join it again '''Kelpy: '''first to get banned gets to fuck addie '''Phillydan: '''wtf why are we bringing addie into this ''Phillydan has been banned across the FANDOM network... 'SpongeBot: '''Quite sad, indeed. '''Jasbre: '''Bigfoot, what did you do to spongebot? '''SpongeBot: '''What are you talking about, TheJasbre202? '''SBCA: '''what the '''Bigfoot: '''I swear that wasn't me '''SpongeBot: '''It was not. '''Cicicity: '''i just want to shitpost wth is happening ''*vanessa creates a private group discord* '''Jasbre: '''hurry up we need to devise a plan before we get caught '''Somematchyguy: '''caught by who? '''Jasbre: '''whoever's up to this, pretty sure it's bigfoot though '''SeemsGood: '''how? '''Golfpecks: '''if he could get us banned on sbfw through discord, he can find us '''Vanessa: '''lmaok '''Jasbre: '''we need to make sure he doesn't take ov--- '''SBCA: '''guys, I have a confession... ''--the end (to be continued)--'' Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Discord Crib Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:2018 Transcripts